Implantable neurostimulation devices may treat acute or chronic neurological conditions. Deep brain stimulation (DBS), which may include, e.g., the mild electrical stimulation of cortical and/or sub-cortical structures, belongs to this category of implantable devices, and has been shown to be therapeutically effective for such conditions as Parkinson's disease, Dystonia, Epilepsy, Alzheimer's Disease, and Tremor. As another example, DBS may be used to treat psychiatric disorders (obsessive-compulsive disorder, depression). DBS systems generally include one or more leads connected to an implantable pulse generator.